User blog:Imouto-tan/Kimiko Shiratori
Kimiko Shiratori is a popular Gravure idol in Japan (bikini, hand bra's, that sort of thing) and singer who is also a powerful psychic. She shares her body with the The Ultimate Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse. While she likes Ilona's cute little sister, Artemisia Riddell, Kimiko dislikes her lerchorous tendiencies. Background Kimiko Shiratori is from Saitama, Japan and when she was 13 years old she was seen sunbathing by a photographer who asked to take some pictures of her. He liked the photos so much that he signed her on the spot on the back of one of the photographs. She began her career as a Page 3 girl (topless photograph appearing in UK newspapers) with the distinction of never actually being topless. It wasn't until April 2018 that she showed her boobs in an issue of Jewel magazine. She began her modeling career at age 13. Afterwards, having great success in photo shoots, television dramas, voice acting, and movies, she had been recognized as a top idol. Appearance Kimiko is a Personality Kimiko Powers Psychic Meta Magic- Kimiko Shiratori is a girl that has magical psychic abilities that she uses to help those in need. *Foresight- Kimiko is able to see events destined to occur and experiences precognitive visions about others and herself. *Displacement Orb- Kimiko can produce orbs of psychic energy to teleport her and others from place to place. *Magical Telekinesis- She is capable of effortlessly lifting thousands of large boulders and stopping hundreds of nukes and send them back with the same if not even more force. Using her psychic powers, Kimiko is able to manipulate the Ki of a person and force it to move and bend to her will, causing severe damage to her opponent. However, people with strong wills can resist this. She also uses her telekinesis to float and fly; Kimiko is capable of flying at supersonic speeds (over two thousand miles per second) in a planetary atmosphere and at faster-than-light speeds while in space. She once traveled from the Battle Star to Earth - a distance of over 35 light years - in minutes if not seconds, meaning she is capable of flying over one million times the speed of light. *Red Hot Chili Peppers- She can manifest her aura as a ethereal pepper, that can inflict both physical and mental burns. *Telepathy- Kimiko is one of the strongest telepaths in Destiny City; she has powerful telepathic capabilities, such as mind reading, and projecting her thoughts into her opponent either for communication or hijacking other's telepathic waves, and launching psi-bolts to cause mental damage. *Cavernous Monster Hunter Magic- Kimiko has the esoteric power to control earthly domains and deep places of the world. Kimiko has also proven herself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. *Corona's Kiss- Kimiko can create a miniature Sun called Corona's Kiss, which radiates so much heat that it melts nearby armor and burns away clothing. She can control it with hand gestures and strike her opponents with it, and it will increase in size the longer it's used and is only at it's fullest potential when daylight is out. Kimiko can even cause the Corona's Kiss to flare with heat so intense it is capable of vaporizing a sizeable lake in an instant. *Gale Monster Hunter Magic- Kimiko can create and generate magic air that can heal most wounds, augment other's powers and, harm tainted souls. She can also shape this air into bullets or scythes to use in combat. *PK Water balloon- Kimiko can create and control orbs of psychic energy with the properties of water. The orbs can bounce off any surface and explode with tremendous power once they gained enough kinetic energy from bouncing off objects. *PK Snowball- Kimiko can create a snowball out of ice that she can hurl at an opponent freezing them and their thoughts with each consecutive hit. *Psycho Lightning- Kimiko can create a powerful electrical current with just a simple thought, allowing her use it offensively as wide ranged discharge of energy. *Rainbow Down- She calls down a huge pillar of rainbow-colored light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. *Magical Laser- A special type of magic that allows the user to create a potent beam composed of concentrated magical energy, which can be used offensively as a concentrated blast of magic. *Psychic Pleasure/Pain Inducement- Kimiko can emit telepathic pulses on contact that affect the pleasure/pain centers in others' brain. Her powers were most effective against men. Abilities Omni-Communication: Kimiko can communicate with anything, including nature, the dead, and even abstract/conceptual forces. Accelerated Perception: Ilona's possession of Kimiko grants her superhuman senses that allow her to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed. Overwhelming Magical Power: As a child born a Gemstone, Kimiko possesses a magical power like no other person within her entire city. At birth her level of magical power had been taken into great account, as most found this completely unusual for an new born child to possess such reserves. One of the nurses on duty during Kimiko's birth had been instructed to place a hefty amount of seals on the young infant, which dealt with suppressing her magical power. As she grew older, the seals grew weaker and weaker, making it appear as if her power had been increasing from her being a weak little girl to her reaching the average level of a A-Rank Jewel — when in actuality her true power had been increasing as well as releasing. This powerful and outstanding young woman has a special ability which allows her to feed upon a small portion mana of her opponent's own reserves and salvage it for her own. The sheer exertion of her magical power is enough to send chills down even the backs of the Wizard Saints. The releasing of her magical power is enough to knockdown numerous skyscrapers. Kimiko possesses a type of magical energy that is connected directly to the Undisputed Goddess of the Imoutoverse herself with a mixture of her mother's which makes up her Himegami heritage. To keep her outrageous magical energy in check, her mother and Sherria created a gold jewel which is embedded into her chest. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet